


Wrapped In Darkness

by Nevanna



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Relationships, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Manipulation, Nightmares, Power Imbalance, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Roger admires the weapon that he has helped Alex to become.





	Wrapped In Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet takes place during _In The Hand of the Goddess_ , and was saved in my hard drive for a while as "creeper central."

The light of a waning moon spills through the window and illuminates Alex’s sleeping face, the dark tangle of his hair against the sheets. If he is dreaming again about the Ordeal of Knighthood, or about showing up unprepared for a mathematics test, he shows no sign.

Roger is not above taking time to admire the beauty of his weapons, and this one is no exception. When they first met, Alex needed a bit of sharpening and some polish, but he has become remarkably easy to wield, even if their targets – especially the royal family and their little red-haired mascot – are frustratingly well defended.

There has been more than one occasion when Roger has had to use a touch of persuasive magic to nudge Alex in the right direction, but not as many as he first predicted. The words, _I will only be able to choose one knight as the King’s Champion_ , have proven to be as powerful as any spell.

And until he can grant that honor, he rewards his former squire in other, less public ways (well, there _was_ that one excruciatingly long dinner at which they were seated next to each other, and nobody could tell what their hands were doing under the tablecloth). Earlier this evening, he tied a cloth tightly around Alex’s eyes before slowly sliding away each layer of clothing, forcing him to shut out everything except Roger’s voice and scent and touch. A few gestures and an incantation would achieve a similar effect – and Alex wouldn’t object to a bit of experimentation; he’s always been eager to prove himself useful to his master – but a physical blindfold has proven more than satisfactory. It also left plenty of magical energy with which to heighten Alex’s other senses and reduce him to a twitching, whimpering mess. It’s no wonder that he’s dead to the world by now.

It is at that moment, of course, that Alex begins to stir, his body twisting and brow creasing. When he snaps awake, one fist is jammed against his mouth to suppress a scream.

Roger gently tugs the fist free and kisses the knuckles until it uncurls, draws Alex close and strokes from the nape of his neck to the small of his back. “Hush, my pet,” he murmurs. “You’re all right now. All is well.”

Alex shakes his head. “The Ordeal…”

“Is over,” Roger reminds him, almost sternly. “You’ve proven yourself thus far.” The details of what Alex saw in the Chamber are still hidden, but his fears of failure, of being abandoned and disgraced, are plain to anybody who cares to pay attention, and no more difficult to hone than any other tool or weapon. “As long as you continue to do what I say, you will never have anything to fear.”


End file.
